


A New Love

by lucifers_first



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Megstiel - Freeform, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifers_first/pseuds/lucifers_first
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place during and after 8x17 - Goodbye Stranger. This is my version of the series of events following the Megstiel scene. Excuse the rushed nature and awful grammar, I just had to write it. Enjoy. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Love

Meg didn’t want to admit it, but she was relieved that the Winchester’s had rescued her. It wouldn’t have been long before Crowley realized she was lying about Lucifer’s crypts and killed her or worse.  
Now back at the motel, the two brothers ignored her, but she didn’t mind, the angel was sitting opposite her, a concerned look on his rugged face.  
Castiel was different to other angels…and since the pizza man incident, there was little left to deny their mutual attraction. 

Meg took a swig from her bottle of whiskey, knowing that the tiny dribbles that escaped her lips were washing away some blood from her bruised face. She looked up at the seraph, who sat quietly in the chair in front of her, as she reclined on he couch.

“Do you ever miss the apocalypse?” she asked tiredly, taking another sip. Castiel smiled and cocked his head to the side.  
“No,” he said simply, “Why would I miss the End Of Times?”

“I miss the simplicity.” Meg replied, “I was bad. You were good…life was easier.” Castiel averted his eyes, no doubt reminiscing the bad he had done and the good she had. Meg wondered suddenly how bad her new dye job really was. Stupid Crowley. “Now it’s so messy.” She continued, drinking again and then trying her best to put a comic turn on her words.  
“I’m kinda good, which sucks. And your kinda bad…which is actually…all manner of hot.”  
Castiel glanced down at her, his piercing blue eyes understanding her meaning perfectly. Cas felt arousal stir within him, but he pushed it down, not wishing to make another mistake with the demon.  
Meg, noticing his inner struggle, smirked at the angel’s pained expression. She cocked an eyebrow cheekily.   
“We survive this…I’m gonna order some pizza and we’re gonna move some furniture around. Understand?”  
Castiel shook his head for a moment “No, I—I—wait actually--yes—I—”

“Alrighty! Let’s roll campers!” Dean and Sam burst in just as Cas smiled knowing at Meg. The demon knew the angel and her were in silent agreement on one thing and one thing alone. This conversation could wait.

 

They moved hard and fast on the warehouse. Sam and Meg standing guard, while Cas and Dean went in, Meg trying to get Sam to open up and eventually opening up herself about Castiel. Crowley showing up, Castiel disappearing and the boys leaving Meg being at Crowley’s mercy.  
Classic Winchester.

Meg lay in the pile of rubbish, sparking and sputtering, the stab wound from Crowley’s Angel Blade oozing red blood all over the gravel. Crowley stood above her, looking mildly disappointed.  
“How’s my favorite chew-toy?” He asked in his sultry, sarcastic voice, “Sorry you are not dead straight away…my bad.”  
Meg glared up at him, wishing she was in oblivion, dead for good, out of Crowley’s cruel clutches.   
Then a blinding white light appeared behind Crowley and he was thrown to the side. Castiel in all his glory stood, towering over her, his wings spread and his true face magnificent and terrible as he surveyed the demon before him.

He placed his fingers on her bloody forehead and she lost consciousness, drifting through a place of quiet relief unknown to her damned soul.

When she came to, Meg opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was a canopy of green leaves stretching over a clear blue sky. The sound of water running over rocks and small birds filled the air. Something soft and warm was under her head and she turned to see what it was. Castiel’s tan trench-coat was folded neatly into a pillow and the angel was sitting by the banks of a small creek.

He was only wearing a white button up shirt, shoes and his business pants now and he looked even hotter than usual as he stared pensively out over the gently swirling water. Meg smiled and thought ‘well we did survive that mess and he sort of promised’.  
She stood purposely, feeling her legs wobble for a moment before she regained her balance. Her head didn’t hurt anymore and the wound in her stomach was gone completely. Castiel…must have done his thing. Good little angel. But her clothes were filthy, so Meg, logical as ever and with no ulterior motive whatsoever, began to get undressed.

Upon hearing Meg move, Castiel stood, too, and gaped as Meg fumbled with bloody fingers for the buttons on her shirt.   
“What are you doing?”  
She stared at him like he was the dumbest angel on the planet. “Stripping, Clarence. What does it look like I’m doing?”  
She bent over and retrieved her boots and socks, then headed toward the creek.  
Castiel followed behind her.   
“The water will be very cold.”  
“I don’t care,” she said as she peeled off her shirt, then the sleeveless tank she had on under that. She started to shove her pants down next as she turned around to face him. “I am not leaving until every bit of blood and dirt is washed away. My mind is dirty enough without me looking like crap too.”  
“Your clothes will still be dirty.”  
She shucked her jeans to the ground and stepped out of them, leaving her wearing only a bra and underwear. Castiel could no longer deny his feeling…both emotional and physical. Long legs, curved waist and breasts nearly spilling out of the cups of her bra. Even though her face, arms and stomach were covered in dry blood, his mouth watered at the thought of her. Cas was still a virgin, but he had thought long and hard about Meg and knew almost exactly what he wanted to do to her, as blasphemous as he thought may have been.  
The demon grabbed the clothes and started rinsing them in the creek.  
“No, my clothes will be wet,” she said. “But then again, seeing you in such a state of undress, Castiel, has left other parts of me wet too.”  
Cas looked quizzical, noting that Meg was clearly the one wearing less clothes and not quiet sure how to respond. A very specific part of his anatomy had taken on a mind of it’s own and Cas shuffled awkwardly, to keep it from becoming obvious to the ever-horny demon.  
She rinsed her clothes and boots and laid them on a large rock in the sun. Then she turned to Cas and unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the ground.  
The angel tried to swallow, but he had no spit left.  
And when Meg dropped her panties, she might have been covered inblood and dirt, but she was still naked.  
And he didn’t think he’d ever seen a woman more beautiful than her…or a demon for that matter. For some reason she was different, she was confident and didn’t care what anyone else thought.  
Meg turned around and walked into the creek. And there on the base of her back was that tattoo, some kind of tribal symbol full of the same variations of colors that glittered in her eyes when they weren’t black.  
“Coming, Clarence?”

Cas immediately recognized her double entendre and smiled to himself. He could have cum. Easily. Just watching her strip had made him hard as a rock. Her body, face and hair covered in blood, she should have been one wreck of a sight. Instead, she was sexy as Hell…well phrased. All curves, beautiful breasts with light pink nipples, a triangle of dark hair covering her pussy and the most perfectly formed ass he’d ever seen. She had chosen her meatsuit well. Cas didn’t even know why he found these things attractive or arousing all he knew was that the human parts of him did and the angelic parts were easily won over by his desires.  
She disappeared under the water and came up right away, shaking her hair loose, droplets flying everywhere.  
“It’s not too bad once you get in it,” she said. “Come in, Cas, it’s nice.”  
Castiel unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off. “This isn’t appropriate.”  
She cocked her head to the side, bobbing up and down in the water, her breasts hidden, but the sweet swell just visible. “What isn’t appropriate?”  
“What you want me to do.”  
She laughed. “I don’t recall you having an issue when I propositioned you.”  
He bent down at the water’s edge and rinsed his shirt, then pulled off his boots and washed out the mud.  
“Castiel. Strip down and get in the water.”  
“Is that an order?”  
“Sure is, soldier.”  
“I don’t follow orders from a demon.”  
She rolled her eyes. “I promise not to touch you. You know, in case you’re afraid of me.”  
“I’m not afraid of you, Meg.”  
“Could have fooled me the way you’re acting. But I’m not the big bad wolf, Clarence. I won’t attack you. You don’t have anything to be afraid of.”  
Afraid? She thought he was afraid of her? That did it. Months of anticipation and flirting. Between denying what he wanted and her impromptu and obvious striptease of a few minutes ago, Castiel had taken all he was going to take from the demon he hated to love. He unbuttoned his pants, then slid the zipper down.  
Meg didn’t take her gaze from him, instead watched him strip. And he didn’t bother to hide his erection as he let his pants fall to the ground and pulled off his boxers. It jutted out high and hard as he padded to the cold water and dove in headfirst.  
The water felt good. He surfaced a couple feet from Meg, found his footing on the bank and waded over to her. She was resting on a rock, submerged from the waist down, her breasts out of the water and glistening under the sun.  
He didn’t bother to say anything to her, just sloshed through the water and swept her into his arms.  
He pulled her off the rock and jerked her against him. Her lips parted with her gasp. Then she smiled and wrapped her legs around his waist, trapping his cock between them.  
“It’s about goddamned time, Clarence.”  
“Shut up, Meg.” He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her, hard.  
Meg wrapped around Cas, both of them naked, lips pressed together…it was everything they had both dreamed of. And more. Cas was rock-hard—everywhere, his body a solid wall of muscle as he effortlessly carried her out of the creek and onto the grass.  
He held on to her as if she weighed nothing, dropping to his knees and then down on the grass, bringing her on top of him.  
Talk about sensory overload. Splayed over his body, her synapses were firing reactions to her breasts mashed against his chest. Her nipples tingled as they brushed the crisp chest hairs there, and she rocked her pussy against him, wanting him inside her right now. It was so incredibly wrong. Every primary setting on both beings protesting this action, but every bit of Cas and Meg needing eachother.  
But oh, there was so much to experience—his tongue doing devilish things to hers, his hands roaming over her back and then cupping her butt. And when he surged against her, letting her know that the cold water of the creek hadn’t affected his hard-on in the least, she trembled with need, warmer than if he’d thrown a blanket over her.  
He was everything she’d imagined him to be. And he wasn’t turning away from her this time. He wasn’t disregarding their attraction as inconsequential. He held on to her hips and ground his erection against her, his mouth bruising her in its intensity. Exactly what she wanted from him. She tangled her hands in his hair and gave as good as she got, twining her tongue around his to suck, greedy for more. For a virgin, Castiel was more than competent.  
He rolled her over onto the grass, then pulled away and stood. They were in the shade, and she shivered at the loss of his body contact.  
She leaned up on her elbows, wondering if he was going to once again walk away from her. Surely not, not when they’d come this far already.  
But she had nothing to worry about. He came back a few seconds later with his trenchcoat and laid it down beneath them. Meg grabbed his face and kissed him long and hard again.  
When they pulled away, Cas shook his head. “You are something, Meg.”  
“I’ll take that as a compliment. Now, get down here and fuck me.”  
Cas raised his eyebrows at her forwardness, pretending to be taken aback, but a rush of new arousal shot down his shaft. He lay down beside her, his gaze roaming over her body. He trailed one finger along her nose, down to her jaw and neck, then over her collarbone snaking the trail between her breasts, eliciting chills that made her nipples pucker.   
Meg pushed him onto his back and sat on him, straddling him. She laid her palms flat on his shoulders, and saw his lips curl…clearly he enjoyed her being on top.   
In this, Meg she intended to have her own way.  
“Look, Castiel. We’ve had years of foreplay, and that’s plenty for me. I’m hot, I’m wet and I want you inside me. We can play later.”  
He shifted, sliding his hands up her hips, he nodded wordlessly, understanding her need.   
Meg rolled against him, tilted her head back and moaned as her pussy slid along his cock. “That feels good.” She scraped her nails down his arms. Meg reached between them and wrapped her fingers around the top of his cock, she slid her thumb over the crest, swirling it through the pearly liquid that escaped there.   
“I’d like to suck your cock until you come in my mouth. But that’ll have to wait until later, because I want this inside me.”   
Cas’s cock jumped in her hand as he let out a gasp of lust. He grabbed her hips and dragged her up, tangling his fingers in her hair to draw her face toward his. “You are a horny little angel, aren’t you?”  
Castiel bit his lip. “You have no idea.”  
He pulled her head down to his and kissed her, and her pulse jumped at the contact of his mouth on hers. Damn, he had nice lips—soft—the only soft part on him. He kissed her with that hard intent, his tongue plunging inside to lick at hers. She slid her pussy along his belly, igniting sparks of arousal that flamed ever higher when she reached between them to fold her fingers around his cock and felt it jerk in her hands. He groaned against her lips.  
Meg lifted upright and positioned his cock at the entrance to her pussy. “All this kissing is nice, Clarence, but if you don’t fuck me right now I’m going to explode just rubbing myself against you.”  
He dug his fingers into her hips. “Is that a bad thing? I want to watch you cum.”  
She slid down his cock, trembling as he entered her, hot and thick and stretching her as she fit herself onto him. “You will.”  
When she was fully seated on him, she began to move forward, then back, using his body to hold on to, to lift herself only to ease back down. Shocks of pleasure sizzled through her from the inside out as she rode him, enhanced by the wicked storm of desire reflected in his blue eyes.  
“Lean forward, Meg’.”  
She did, and he reached up and slid his thumbs across her nipples. She gasped as the sensation shot straight to her clit. She sat fully on him, grinding against him to capture more of that sinful pleasure.  
“Harder,” she said, continuing to rock against him as he rolled each nipple between his fingers, increasing the pleasure. She repaid him by squeezing his cock inside her.  
“Holy crap,” he whispered, pulling her down to kiss her again.  
Meg was drowning in sensation. His mouth, his hands, moving over her back to grab her hips and lift her up and down his cock. He dragged her against his pelvis, rolling his hips to give her the greatest pleasure.  
She felt him everywhere, from his tongue to his hands to the way he eased up into her slow and easy, then pumped fast and hard until she was squirming, cumming, crying out against his lips, digging her nails into his chest as she rose up and rode him like her damned-life depended on it.  
He gripped her, holding her down on him as he groaned and thrust into her. Pulsing with climax, Meg rode the wave of her orgasm while he shuddered underneath her.  
Castiel’s grace sparked a protective circle around them as the two polar opposites became one. They were engulfed in an angelic life and Meg felt the most human she had in centuries.  
Maybe this was the start of something new. Something the universe had not seen before. Meg hoped so, because she never wanted this moment to end…suddenly she was on her back and Castiel was between her legs licking away her release and his own, before finding new ways to make the demon shudder.

Hey, maybe this moment could make way for a new moment. Castiel was clearly not done with her yet. Finally Meg had her unicorn and there was nothing she was going to do to screw that up.


End file.
